It Was Never Meant To End
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: .hack//G.U. HaseoKuhn. One Shot. No clue what to say about this, you just have to read it to understand, was done after watching the Avatar fight between Haseo and Kuhn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Haseo or Kuhn, they are the copyrighted characters of Namco Bandai and the creators that came up with them

Pairing: HaseoKuhn

Note: I have NEVER played .hack/G.U. but...a friend of mine: Devious-Rookie; she asked me to attempt a HaseoKuhn fanfic for her based off the scene in the game where Kuhn's Avatar Magus' (??) is destroyed. So, if I epically fail at this, you the .hack/G.U. fans have all rights to tear me down for not doing these characters justice. This was written for a friend of mine on DeviantART and I figured out where to post this on this site, hopefully those that are fans of this game and players of it as well enjoy this...and I hope I did it justice.

Power, it surged through out him, he was blinded by its rage and power, blood thirsty power that it offered him, and it tasted like an ultimate victory in the arena against his opponents. Friends had tried to deter him from fighting in the arena that night, but there was no changing Haseo's mind. Once it was made up, there was no changing it. It had taken friends to pull him from the titlement of PKK after nearly falling to a hand of PK's, but he never expected that the one he would fight tonight would be.

"Kuhn..." Haseo saw him standing from a far, his streaking flame blue hair danced out from the back of his head like a peacock's, or even a cocktails as his face were adorned with blue marks around his forehead and eyes; he was sight to feast one's eyes on, "...I'm sorry..."

Kuhn didn't have to hear the words from Haseo; he knew that there was no turning away from an arena battle, to do so would mean that the other MMORPG gamers would have bragging rights. Text speak would be out all over the World letting everyone know what a degenerate loser the once PKK BringerofDeath, Haseo, had become. A boy who was only playing a game in order to avenge what had happened to a girl close to him that now lay in a hospital, unconscious to the World as well as those near her. No one knew why she was there; Haseo knew why, and this fight, even if it was against a friend, no, not a friend. Kuhn was more then that.

-Flashback-

_"What do you mean it cost that much?!" Potions are a hard to come by commodity in the World and when parties are injured, they can mean the difference between keeping that Party Member for the rest of your time online or having to call it a day, varying if it was already day in the Gamer's world of Reality._  
There was hardly ever a time that Kuhn didn't laugh, Haseo was always able to make him laugh; as hard as it may seemed, even now, moments away from a battle that could end their friendship in a mere moment. Neither one of them was laughing. Haseo wanted to become powerful again, have the power of a PKK again in order to destroy Tri-Edge, but even as a PKK, he was incapable of such a feat. Tri-Edge had adapted his own Avatar, and the only way to strength an Avatar was through...

"I'm sorry, but that is how it has to be," the shopkeeper wasn't about to cave into the hot tempered World player, "Take it or leave it."

"Don't you even know who I am!"

"Yeah."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, a hot tempered, short fused little brat of a Player of the World whose about to find himself kicked out of the Server by the NCP's if he doesn't control his mouth AND temper!"

Haseo knew he was in deep and dealing with NCPs was never the best thing in the world, "Fine, fine...I guess I'll just go take my points and go buy my supplies from now on at a finer establishment, this place is a mere pig sty!"

Haseo never learned and he was about to learn the hard way as the sounds of crashing and banging erupted from the quaint little corner market shop as the others outside of the shop heard the commotion. Many feared that a monster was raiding the shop looking for rare items, and it was a common occurrence, many had come to accept it as just something the NCPs had decided to create to stir up the excitement of the game. For Haseo, that wasn't that case a staggering amount swears and curses erupted between him and the shopkeeper as the door burst open. The Shopkeepers fist waving at him while the other wielded a powerful leveled sword in the area above his head but a pair of daggers managed to knock the weapon from the man's hands.

"Who was that?!" the shopkeeper was enraged, and blinded by such rage had given Haseo the chance to slip away.

"Sorry about that, Sir, but you shouldn't wield a butter knife out in the open, the enemy might see it and start to laugh at you," blue flamed hair struck out against the sun as his smirk dressed his face, "I'm sure you got whatever little rat was bothering you. Now, just take it nice and easy and go back to your shop before you hurt someone."

The shopkeeper's temper seemed to flicker out as he saw the face of the young man, "Kuhn, if you can get that little brat and reprimand his behind, I'll make sure that you get the best supplies you'll need for any quest," a bright smile came across the shopkeeper's face as he sheathed the sword.

"Hmm, sounds tempting, I'll take you up on it after I have proof that your 'rat' is taken care of," Kuhn was well liked by most of the people in the small little town, and was aware of who the rat was; Haseo.

Haseo panted as he bent over at the waist, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, "Note to self: Get new wardrobe, leather sucks for this kind of weather."

"If you did that...how else would you attract hordes of fan girls," Kuhn stood not more then a few steps away from the cocky, and arrogant headed boy, "Its not like you can change it anytime soon, you don't have the points necessary for a Wardrobe change."

Haseo knew only one reaction or response to anything Kuhn said, "Shut up Kuhn, its not like I'm going to buy a pair of pants and wear them like a shirt," he proceeded to stupidly show off the example, 'Dur, look at me, I'm an idiot, pants go on top, shirt goes on bottom'

"Haseo...are you sure doing the right thing?" Atoli nervously looked at Haseo, blood lust was creeping into his eyes; the fight hadn't even begun and the lust for the blood of his enemy was seeping in.

"Haseo?"

_"Haseo, Haseo...hey Haseo," Kuhn's hand waved in front of his face as the two boy's stood out by the docks, watching the ships coming into dock, carrying with it travelers that were first starting out on their journey through the World._

Haseo had been lost in the coming in sight, unaware that Kuhn was directly in his face that caused both of them to pause in audible silence; they were a yin and yang, Haseo's eyes possessed a sense of self loathing over being able to save a girl that now laid in a coma. Where as Kuhn's were soft, gentle, a breeze upon the lapping waves; they seemed to balance out the eyes settled into Haseo's, beauty was in the eye of the beholder. What seemed like neither one would move; Kuhn felt that making a move to find out if the boy was alive or in a comatose state within the World seemed the right move. His hand moved up to brush against the painted figures forever marked on Haseo's face as he brought his lips, tingling hotly and sweetly over Haseo's. Resistance was thought to be met, but Haseo seemed far gone as Kuhn worked his lips over and over the boy's, still nothing happened. A slip of the tongue against Haseo's lower lip bid him in as Kuhn straddled against Haseo's lap; Haseo wasn't blind to what his friend was doing. He was allowing it all to happen, every fleeting moan that escaped from their translucent passion that exploded around them.

"K-Kuhn...you need to stop for a second..." Haseo gasped as he felt the older boy stop, his eyes hazed in lust, "...You have something in your hair."

Kuhn began the descent to stand up but Haseo's hands were quicker then him as he wrapped his other hand up against the boy's neck as he pulled him hard into his lips again, spreading himself wider to allow Kuhn more access to all of him. Haseo's disappearing act hand slipped up through the root hairline of Kuhn's hair, tickling at it which made Kuhn purr, even moaning and gasping against Haseo's hot mouth as Haseo's fingers nimble worked around the thing keeping Kuhn's hair at bay. It feel like a crashing waterfall as it fell against his shoulders; he was beautiful with long hair, but it would be overshadowed and become a cover as their senses took over. Bodies wanting more as the kisses became harder and tighter, fingers working to nearly rip the other below and above apart as Kuhn worked fast to undone the belt like collar around Haseo's throat; it was a barrier to what he wanted as he started rolling his hips down on Haseo's smaller frame. It caused the boy to groan out and almost scream as he felt the leather pants tightening. Gods how he wanted them to just be gone and leave him unrestricted, he wanted this beautiful creature on him to do more then suck his mouth dry, leaving cuts on his lips from their dry lips crushing one another.

"K-Kuhn...Kuhn..."Haseo was gasping his name as the teen's mouth moved down to attack his throat that was now left bare and exposed to leave his marks on him, "KUHN!"

Haseo winced as he felt teeth graze his pulse point, his scream was a gurgle of pleasure and adoration as his body rose up, grazing his problem against a rough patch; he figured it was only a part of Kuhn's clothes, but it seemed Haseo wasn't the only one with a problem. Kuhn looked up as he crushed their lips once more; his hands working freely to open or even rip the leathered top apart as he roughly massaged the boy's chest. It was ecstasy as Haseo panted, hotly and gasped out moans and nearly screamed when he felt Kuhn reach him in a point he hadn't expected.

But the moment was over as the sounds and lights of the stadium electrified around them. The memory faded out as Haseo took his spot to the stage, Kuhn would follow momentarily.

"...Kuhn, you don't have to do this," Pi was nearly pleading with him, "He's not himself anymore."

Kuhn knew those words better then anyone else, Haseo had become not himself after that day, that day he had found that even if he could not think of ever being in love with a guy outside of this game. He had found it by almost pure accident that day; the Shopkeeper had gotten his proof regarding his rat, and the rat had found a new playmate to toy with one that would keep him in line and yet fulfill him after times when there was nothing to do in the ways of quests.

"Players! To the Arena!" the announcement blared over the speaker as the roar of the crowd electrified the Arena.

"I know I don't, but...its the only way to make Haseo see...he's not the only powerful player in this Game," Kuhn's face portrayed an air of a false smile that was hiding the fear of having to face the one he had come to love, only to have to possibly lose it all here, "...Time to play, Haseo."


End file.
